Paul Carson
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Gabriel Olds |notebook = Was out of control, but seems to have had a change of heart. |job = Unknown |mission = Long Haired Punk Paul's Present |weapon = Molotov Cocktails Pipe Bombs Remote-controlled cars rigged with explosives |gender= Male |age = 19 |race = Caucasian |}} Paul Carson is a psychopath and survivor appearing in Dead Rising. He is a misfit teenager and arsonist who is found in Casual Gals in Wonderland Plaza. Dead Rising Long Haired Punk Frank encounters Paul in Casual Gals as he is terrorizing two women, Mindy Baker and Debbie Willett. He accuses them of laughing at him, and threatens them with a Molotov cocktail. As Frank approaches, Paul notices him and attacks him. After he is defeated, Paul tries to light up another Molotov cocktail. As he finally succeeds, he stumbles over a gasoline can. The Molotov lands on his crotch and lights him on fire. This is a Photo Op. Frank puts out the fire with a fire extinguisher. Paul apologizes for what he did, claiming he didn't know what he was thinking. He agrees to co-operate with Frank if he'll escort him to the Security Room. Paul's Present Later, Paul asks to talk to Frank in the Security Room. He first asks Frank to promise a helicopter will be arriving to rescue them, then requests him not to reveal to any of the others what he had done. Frank agrees to keep his mouth shut, and in return Paul provides him with a supply of Molotov cocktails. Battle Style thumb|left|Paul's notebook photoPaul attacks with various explosives, including pipe bombs and Molotov cocktails. As he is not immune to the explosion of his own attacks, he can be damaged if he is within the radius of the explosion. Pipe Bombs: As Paul runs, he will regularly drop pipe bombs on the floor. They explode after seconds, creating a trail of explosions behind him to keep Frank at distance. Molotov Cocktail: On occasion, Paul will stop to light up a Molotov cocktail. He will then lob it at Frank, causing an explosion that deals heavy damage and sends Frank flying. If Paul is hit while he is trying to throw the Molotov cocktail, he will drop it, causing it to explode where he stands. Remote-Controlled Cars: Paul is also capable of sending remote-controlled cars rigged with explosives at Frank. The cars will travel towards Frank and explode once they are in contact with him. They can be shot and detonated at a safe distance. Rewards Prestige Points * Photo Op: Unknown * Psychopath Defeated Bonus: 10,000 PP * Photo Op: Unknown * Join Bonus: Unknown * Escort Complete Bonus: Unknown * Request Fulfilled Bonus: Unknown Items Completing Paul's Present rewards Frank with an infinite supply of Molotov Cocktails in the Security Room. Scoops Completing Long Haired Punk and rescuing Paul gives Frank the opportunity to take on another scoop, Paul's Present. Trivia *Paul is the only psychopath in Dead Rising that can be rescued as a survivor. *Paul's last name, Carson, is a reference to the word arson, which relates to his pyromaniac tendencies. *The song that plays during the fight with Paul is from the ''Dead Rising OST. ''It's performed by Hideki Okugawa and Marika Suzuki Gallery 16.jpg|Paul's Photo Op Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising Survivors